Never Let You Go
by robstenfanatic
Summary: When Bella first meets Edward his charming and makes her happy, but when Bella sees Edward murder her boss she knows his anything but, when she tries to get away she realises the true reality and depth of his words, "Never let you go"
1. First Meeting

Every week me and Jess took time out of our hectic work schedules to get together, me and Jess met at the University of Phoenix were we were paired together as roommates, her zealous personality reminded me of my mother Renee and we hit off instantly. Jess majored in nursing while I majored in English Lit and after we graduated and found Jess brought an apartment with her fiance Mike Newton, and I brought an apartment not too far from them, but we still managed to hang out every week and have since been the best of friends. So on every Saturday we planned a dinner or decided to go to a club and today we chose the latter, coming to the newly refurbished club 'Eclipse'.

Due to my lack of intrest in fashion, as Jessica puts it I am 'unable to dress without help', which is why whenever we go out Jess makes it her priority to turn up hours before we leave to get me dressed, on a number of occasions I've disliked what she puts on me but tonight I can say I feel good in this knee-length black dress with a low neckline, put with silver accesories and shoes.

After getting in the club we got some drinks and found a table to sit, Mike is going to join me and Jess tonight, making me the third-wheel, a fact I really dont to think about.

"Bella" Jessica called in hushed whispers, she stood next to me in her 6 inch heels wearing a gold knee-length dress that huggged her curves, I looked at her expectantly and she huffed, "Ok don't look but there's a really hot guy in the far corner of the club and his had his eyes on you since the moment we entered...I think you should go say hi"

I turned my head towards the far end of the club and my eyes caught sight of the most beautiful man in existance, his facial features both perfect and angular with high cheeckbones, a strong defined jawline and full lips resembled that of an Adonis. His pale skin tone contrasted with the lighting in the club.

His striking green eyes held my gaze, I felt like he could see right through me and that thought frightened me, yet gave me a thrill too. My ogling was soon brought to a stop with Jess nudging my side, "So are you going to go up and say hi? she questioned.

I turned facing in the direction of the green eyed Adonis but he wasn't there, In need of a strong drink I turned to Jess, "I'm going to get a drink, you wan't anything?"

"Nah i'm good thanks" She said, I nodded and made my way towards the bar.

At the bar I ordered a vodca tonic, turning to leave with my drink in hand, until a velvet voice stopped my movements, slowly turning my eyes in the direction of the angel like voice, my eyes nearly gauged out their sockets when I realised I was face to face with the green eyed stranger.

"Hi there" he greeted, somehow I was able to mutter back a timid hi in response, "I was wondering if you would like to have a drink with me"

Unable to put together a coherant sentence, I gestured towards the glass in my right hand, "Aaah" he breathed, "Well seeing as you already have a drink, how about you sit and drink with me? he questioned giving me a looped smile, I turned my head towards Jess to see that her in a deep conversation with her fiance Mike, considering they probably woudn't even notice me if I sat with them right now I turned back towards the stranger and answerd "Sure", he grinned and gestured for me to take a seat on the bar chairs.

He sat down, brushing his long slim fingers through his unruly mop of bronze hair, he quickly ordered a drink and introduced himself, "My name's Edward Cullen and yours would be?" he asked, extending his hand. "Bella Swan" I answered and placed my hand in his, he turned our hands and placed a soft kiss at the back of my hand, I blushed removing my hand.

Edward asked, "So are you here alone tonight?"

"Erm no i'm actually here with my friend Jessica she's sitting at the tables in the corner with her fiance"

"No boyfriend?" he questioned,

"Nope" I replied, curt

"I find that hard to believe" he stated

"Why?"

A smirk graced his face "A beautiful women as yourself must have a boyfriend"

I laughed, blushing "No i'm very much single"

"And why is that?" wow, his very curious.

"Erm i don't know I haven't really found anyone whose caught my eye, yeah i've had some boyfriends but none of them liked the prospect of a relationship with me"

"If you were my girl Ms Swan, I would never let you go" He said gently and winked.


	2. First Time

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer ownes Twilight, I only own the storyline!

For what seemed like hours Edward and I got to know each other, he told me he was born in Chicago but at the age of 5 his family rellocated to New York where they opened a resteraunt. He opened up about his lifestyle and I found he was from a very rich background and he now ownes his own resteraunt and a real estate company.

Impressed by his accomplishments I shared light on myself telling him I was born in Washington, Forks but moved here at the age of 7 with my mother following my parents divorce. He asked me about my father Charlie and I told him that I've only met Charlie a few times in my life, telling him me and my father have a strained relationship.

We discussed almost everything from likes to dislikes, we were in mid discution about favourite music when Jess tapped my shoulder, with a smirk prominent on her face she said,

"Me and Mike are heading off, and wondered if you wanted to stay or go?" before I could reply Edward told Jess that he would take me home, Jess grinned giving me a small hug, whipering in my ear "I want all the info tommorrow" and then left the club hand in hand with Mike.

Turning my attention back towards Edward he smirked at me, "What?" I shyly asked, he just shook his head, "What do you want to do? he questioned,

"Erm whatever you want?"

"How about we grab a bite to eat, im feeling hungry" he suggested,

"Yeah im cool with that"

We left the club and walked down towards some fast food joints, Edward stoppd walking and stood outside Mcdonalds, I laughed, "Wow I never really had you pegged down as the McDonalds type"

"There's a lot you don't know about me" he winked.

At the till Edward insisted he pays but i'm just as stubborn so I wanted to pay but in the end Edward one, after we ate we went outside for a stroll but it was getting pretty late, wanting to spend more time with Edward I asked him if he wants to come for coffee at my place and thankfully he agreed.

We had to walk back to the club because Edward parked his car there in the lot. His car was a vanquish that much i gathered. He held the passanger door open for me and smirked, what a gentleman. Giving Edward the directions to my flat he drove at an alarmingly high speed and we were outside the apartment blocks within 5 minuites.

I looked over at him, "Do you always drive so recklessly?"

"I was driving at the national speed limit" he defended,

"Going 90mph on a busy road is not the national speed limit, how many parking tickets have you had?"

"None" he grinned, getting out the car and opening the passanger door for me again.

We caught the lift up to my apartment, both of us silent the whole way, once I got my apartment door opened I ushered him in. Closing the door behind him, I took of my heels and walked over to the fridge while he surveyed my living room. I took out two beers giving him one,

"I know it's not much but its home for me"

"Its a nice atmosphere in here its so cozy and homey" he stated

"Thanks" I muttered.

We both sat down on my brown leather couch, facing each other while we sipped our beers. He sighed in relief after taking a long sip,

"You definitely know the way to a man's heart"

I giggled, "Well I try", and simultaneously we both ended up laughing.

We engaged in small talk, discussing our favourite T.V programmes and I found that Edward doesn't watch T.V much, but he argued that the reason for that it because his usually so busy with his work he doesn't get time.

An hour later Edward got up off the sofa, "I should get going, it's getting pretty late", I looked at the clock and it showed it was half 1 in the morning,

"Stay" I Whispered, putting my hands on his chest and leaning towards him, placing a soft kiss on his lips. I pulled back to see Edward gazing at me adoringly, be brushed my cheek and leaned in to kiss me. That was the night I gave myself to Edward Cullen.


	3. Red Roses

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer ownes Twilight, I only own the storyline!**

**Thank you sooo much for the reviews! xx**

I woke up feeling euphoric a feeling that I dont get to experience very often, don't get me wrong i'm usually in good spirits but it takes that one special something or rather someone in my case to make me feel over the moon, and for me today that special someone was Edward Cullen.

Turning on my side I noticed that Edward wasn't beside me, but on the bedside table there was a piece of paper, curiously I picked it up reading the neat handwriting,

_Bella, I hope you don't think of last night as a one night stand because for me it was more than that, I had to leave early this morning due to work commitments, but i'm hoping we can meet up on Tuesday when i'm free. My numbers on the bottom so call or text me xxx_

I grinned reading the note, I didn't want the night to be a one night stand either and to have Edward riciporocate that made my day so much more better. I certainly wanted something more with Edward becuase without a doubt, I was insanely attracted to him, and i've never felt this way before.

Ever since I can recall i've always been accustomed to keeping to myself and I tend to have a difficult time letting people in, I have built walls around myself to keep me from harms way, but yesterday with Edward not once did I keep to this. There was someting about Edward that made me open up and be free without looking at the repurcussions.

Without a second thought, yesterday I found myself telling Edward about Charlie Swan, my father. Charlie and I have a strained and complicated relationship, following my parents divorce my mother fled Forks, taking me to Phoenix. Charlie used to come every Christmas and send me gifts for my birthdays, we used to talk on the phone a lot, but these phone calls dwindled till eventually he stopped calling. The last time I spoke to Charlie, I was 18 and now i'm 23, that was 5 years ago.

Charlie was never at fault, it was me. He would call but I would always tell Renee to tell him I was busy and promised to call later, but I never got around to it and he stopped calling.

Edward was very compassionate and understanding when I told him, probably one of the reasons why I found it easy to talk and be around him. Snapping out my train of thought, I stored Edwards number in to my phone and got out of bed to fix the sheets.

I went in to the bathroom looking in to the mirror, my brown curles were beyond ruffled, my chocolate brown eyes conveyed every emotion I was feeling and my pale skin looked glowing from happiness. I wasn't ugly but I wasn't drop dead gorgeous either, I was just ordinary, a plain Jane. For the few hours I spent with Edward yesterday he made me feel beautiful and didn't fail to mention it throughout the night.

A sharp knock on my apartment door brought me out of my inner rambling, putting a robe on I walked towards the door. Upon opening the door a man in red overalls stood with a bouqet of red roses, after signing to confirm I got the flowers, the delivery guy handed me the roses. The scent was beautiful, I put them on the counter in the kitchen while I searched for a vase.

While I was putting the flowers in my purple vase a small note card dropped out, picking it up it read,

_Bella, so pleased to have met you, looking forward to seeing you again beautiful! E.C _


	4. Twilight Publishing'

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer ownes Twilight, I only own the storyline!**

**Read and Review please I really appreciate it.**

I beamed after reading the note, it was such a simple yet sweet gesture that only made me feel more attracted towards Edward. I decided to send him a thank you text, adding that I was on for Tuesday. Within seconds I recieved a reply,

_Anything for you sweets ;) I'll talk to you about the details later, im tied up with work at the moment. xx_

After placing the vase on my living room table, I went in to the bathroom, after a quick shower I put on a pair of black skinny jeans with a Roling Stone's hoodie. Going in to the kitchen I realised I need to make a trip to the supermarket, my cupboards barely had any food in them. Grabbing my bag and keys I headed in the lift and sauntered to my Silver Volvo.

An hour and a half later my grocery shopping was finished and my groceries were placed in my now full cupboards. It was half one and seeing as though I never had any breakfast I made a simple sandwich and a cup of tea, just as I finished washing the cup there was a gentle tap on my door. Jess was standing at my door holding up a a bakery bag,

"Hey, I brought some of your favourite muffins" she said letting herself in whilist drooping the bag of muffins in to my hand. Turning around I hugged her and she smiled broadly,

"Why are you smiling like that?

"C'mon give me all the details" She said completely ignoring my question.

"What details?" I said, pulling out a muffin for each of us,

"Bellaaaa" she whined "You know what details i'm talking about"

I smirked, becuase I did know what she was talking about, she wanted to know about my time with Edward. Making my way over to the couch I sat down with Jess hot on my heels. "His name is Edward Cullen" I told her.

"Ooooh Edward sounds very english...is he from England" she asked, excitement clear in her tone.

"No" I answered back, "His originally from Chicago but moved to New York when he was younger.

"So what was he doing in Phoenix?"

"I know his in to real estate so i'm guessing his here on business" I shrugged

"So what did you get up to after me and Mike left eh?" She questioned, nudging my shoulder.

I giggled, "We went to get something to eat"

"Aaaaaaaw" she gushed, "Where did you go to eat?"

"McDonalds"

"W-what I don't think I heard you correctly...Did you say McDonalds?" she asked bewildered.

"Yup" I grinned.

Her eyes widened and she yelled, "He took you to Mcdonalds?"

"That's what I said"

"I-I'm not even going to say anything" she declared, muttering under her breath "I can't believe it"

She sighed and asked, "So then what did you do?"

I hesitated before answering, "We came here for coffee but ended up with beers"

"Oh my god" she exclaimed, "And then what else?"

"Nothing" I replied

"Yeah right Bella, c'mon you can give me all the details"

"Jess there's nothing else to tell" I responded

"So your telling me he didn't stay the night?"

"Erm...he didn't"

"Liar!"

"Hows Mike?" I asked her in hopes of shifting the topic and it worked. For the next half hour Jess told me some wedding details,

"Were going to have a summer wedding Bella" She grinned happily.

I hugged her "I'm so happy for you"

Jess stayed till six helping me cook, I asked her to stay for dinner but she had had plans with Mike so I let her go. While the potatoes boiled, I figuired I could edit some manuscripts, I work for a publishing company called, 'Twilight Publications' and i'm one of many editors, my jobs fairly easy as well as enjoyable, although it can be very stressful at times, but hey...aren't all jobs?

Walking in to my bedroom, I took out my black tote bag but I was irritated to find the manuscripts weren't in there and then I remembered, I was in such a hurry to just leave and come home on Friday that I totally forgot to pick them up.

_Crap_ I thought, I have to give a draft copy of the edited manuscript to my boss Aro, but how on earth can I do that if I don't even have them on me!

Security are always on duty at the firm, I wonder if they can let me in quickly to get my work, only one way to find out. Grabbing my car keys and bag, I made my way out of the apartment bock and in to my car, driving towards 'Twilight Publishing'.


	5. A Familar Face

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer ownes Twilight, I only own the storyline!**

**Read and Review please I really appreciate it.**

At the 'Twilight Publishing' parking lot, besides my car there was only one other car, quietly I walked towards the doors to the building, I was startled to find the doors unlocked, stepping inside the lights were dim and the security guards were no where to be seen at the front desk which was very odd.

It's a compony policy stating that no member of staff and unauthorized personnels can pass the front desk without signing in, but as there is no security in sight what am I to do?

My morals advise me I should just go home, but my common sense tells me if I don't pick up my manuscripts I can kiss my job goodbye! I decide to go against my morals, as long as I hurry and get my work and leave then I don't see a big issue.

As I slowly start to turn towards the stairway, a loud piercing scream erupts, at once I freeze, _What's going on? _I wonder. Another high pitched voice screams out sending a cold shiver through me, _Something is definitely wrong _I thought.

Snapping out of my inner thoughts, I tip toe following the loud sceeaming determined to find out what's wrong as someone may be hurt. As I get closer to the screams I can make out another voice yelling "Shut up, your only making this worse for youself!"

Following the sounds leads me outside towards the smokers area, I cower besides the frame of the door in hopes of remaining unseen, I peer in and lying on the ground, covered in bruises and sputtering out blood is my boss, Aro!

I gasp shocked at what i'm seeing, my eyes catch sight of a burly man with brown hair, standing straight holding a blood covered baseball bat, he strikes the bat at Aro hitting him all over his body and hissing "Shut up" whenever Aro screams in pain.

I dig in to my pockets looking for my cell phone but it's not there, I must have left it in the car, I contemplate on whether or not to go and help Aro but I know it'll be a futile attempt becuase there's no way I can take on the burly man.

I brush my cheek wiping away at the tears running down, sympathizing for my 48 year old boss. A tall, lean figuire is stood next to the burly man with his back towards Aro, head bent down. I can't catch sight of his face because of the direction his stood in.

Aro's screams grow loud and piercing the more his hit, suddenly the man with his back towards Aro booms out shouting "QUIET", abruptly he turns around, leaving me rendered speechless as my eyes run over his familiar face!


	6. Shocking Revelations

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer ownes Twilight, I only own the storyline!**

**Read and Review please I really appreciate it.**

Edward, It was Edward!

He crouched infront of Aro, "Didn't I tell you this would happen?" he yelled "Did you really think you could steal from me and get away with it?" he laughed spitefully.

"Y-your making a b-big mistake, my b-boys will come a-after you" Aro stuttered.

Edward threw his head back and started laughing, suddenly his laughter came to a halt, he got closer to Aro and sneered, "That's if I let them live" leaving Aro gaping.

"Emmett" Edward called and the burly man stepped forward passing something to Edward, upon closer inspection I realised what it was, a gun!

My mouth hung open in complete shock, _This cannot be happening _I thought. I was broken out of my revirie by a loud chrous of "No, please don't" Aro was pleading with Edward and what happened next left me stunned.

Edward stood up, pointing the gun at Aro's head and killed him. I covered my mouth to stop myself from screaming, unable to fathom what I just witnessed.

My whole perception of Edward was wrong, he let me believe he was sweet and kind hearted...but he wasn't.

Edward murdered Aro, MY boss. Edward is a murderer!

I stood frozen in my spot by the door frame, my eyes trained on Aro's lifeless form covered in blood on the cemented ground. I stared up at Edward who was talking to the brown haired man called Emmett, I couldn't grasp what they were talking about because they were both speaking in a hushed tone.

_I've gotta get out of here. _I treaded slowly back to the front desk, once I got there I rapidly ran out towards my car and drove at the highest speed i've ever driven.

When I arrived at the parking lot outside my apartment, I picked up my cell phone where I had left it on the passenger seat, I dialed '911' with my finger hovering over the call button.

My hands were trembling, _I can't do it_. I threw my cell phone back on the passenger seat, slamming my fists on the steering wheel. I broke in to sobs, laying my head on the wheel.

Images of Edward shooting Aro kept replaying in my head, I screamed hitting my fists on the wheel again. After twenty minuites I was calm, grabbing my phone and bag I got out my car, running up to my apartment. Where I layed down on my couch and before long I fell in to a dark slumber.


	7. Coping

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer ownes Twilight, I only own the storyline!**

**Read and Review please I really appreciate it.**

I woke up feeling disgruntled, hearing my cell phone ring, I tentatively answered, "Hello"

"Bella" I breathed a sigh of relief, it was Jess "Have you seen the news?" She asked me.

"No...why?"

"Bella your boss has been murdered" She exclaimed

I feigned shock, "What?"

"It's true, it's all over the news his body was found in a Lake not too far from "Twilight Publishiing""

Bewildered, I asked "The lake?"

"Yeah it's horrific. I wonder who did it?" She trailed on, "Do you want me to come over"

"No, I'm fine thanks"

"Ok but if you need me, let me know ok?"

"I know, thanks" I sais, hanging up.

Finding the T.V remote I switched it on, scrolling through the channels till I came to the news, a reporter was speaking in regards to Aro's death, increasing the T.V volume I listened,

_"The 48 year old owner of 'Twilight Punblishing' Aro Volturi was found dead this morning in a Lake not too far from his office. The cause of death is assumed to be the result of a bullet fired through his head, as we speak an autopsy is being carried out to confirm the result of his death. Police are unaware of who killed him and are urging the public to come forward if they have any evidence"_

So Edward and Emmett threw Aro's body in to the lake, I ran in to the bathroom emptying my stomach I felt sick and disgusted. I washed up, brushing my teeth and scrubbing my tear stained face, after changing in to some sweats I went back to the couch.

Putting my hands under my head I lay down thinking about last nights events, causing me to break in sobs again. I found myself crying over the shock of what Edward did more than Aro's death.

In hopes of keeping last nights events out of my head, I cleaned my apartment top to bottom. I stripped the sheets off my bed and changed them, I took out the garbage, re-washed the dishes in my cupboards, vacuumed my bedroom, the living room and the guest room. I scrubbed the mop on the kitchen and bathroom floors. I needed anything to keep me distracted from my thoughts, but it didn't work.

I felt shattered and drained, _where were the guards last night? _I wondered. I slumped on the edge of my bed overcome with distraught.

I heard my cell phone ringing from the living room, walking in I picked it up, looking at it in shock, Edward was ringing me!


	8. A Comforting Friend

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer ownes Twilight, I only own the storyline!**

**Read and Review please I really appreciate it.**

I mulled over whether or not to answer Edward's call, _What would I say? _I deliberated. If I answered giving him an idea that I saw him last night, who knows what he could do. He could probably kill me if he found out what I saw, he was capable of murder that much was obvious afterall.

My cell phone stopped ringing bringing me out of my thoughts. I switched it off, _There! Now you can ring as many time as you want!_

A knock on the door caught my attention, cautiously I walked over, _What if it's Edward? _my thoughts taunted me. Peering in to the peep hole I saw it was Jess, unlocking the door I let her in and was engulfed in her arms.

Pulling back she asked, "How are you coping?"

I don't know what came over me but I burst in to tears, "Aaaw Bella, his gone to a better place now hon" she whispered softly. Closing the door she wrapped her arms around me, guiding me over to the couch.

I sat down sniffing, "If I knew his death had this much of an effect on you I would have come over when I called this morning, why didn't you say anything?" she questioned.

I didn't know what to say to her, I couldn't tell her I was crying becuase I saw Edward kill Aro becuase I knew Jess would report it to the police, which would probably cause Edward to hunt me down and kill me, I shuddered at the thought.

"It's not entirely that, It just made me realise life's too short and his whole death was really unexpected...i'm just in shock" I insured her, smiling slightly for her benefit.

Jess hugged me again, whispering soothing words in my ear, after half an hour she stood up, "I'm sorry but I have to go, Mike and I are going to his parents for dinner and I don't want to be late, you know what that old hags like" I laughed genuinely,

"Good Luck!"

"Thanks, i'm going to need it...are you going to be ok on your own?" she whispered,

"I'll be fine...honest" I insisted. walking her to the door, she hugged me one last time before leaving.

Turning back to go sit on the couch, I noticed she left her coat. I text her letting her know and she replied telling me she'll come round to pick it up when she's free.

I looked up at the clock and saw the time, half six. I stepped in to my kitchen, warming left overs from last night. With my plate of food I walked slowly in to the living room, careful as to not drop the plate. I switched on the T.V, a documentry on nature was on so I watched that unintrested.

After I washed my plate I went back to the living room, just as I was about to sit down on the couch a knock on the door halted my movements, _Must be Jess_ I thought, It was only when I opened my door did I realise how wrong I was becuase it definitly was not Jess!


	9. Confession Time

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer ownes Twilight, I only own the storyline!**

**Read and Review please. A HUGE thank you to those of who you who've reviewed xx**

Edward was standing at my door!

"Bella" he grinned, "I'm so happy to see you" he said stepping forward to put his arms around me, I stepped back.

"Is there something wrong Bella?"

"N-no, it's just that I h-have a cold and I don't w-want to pass it on to you" I stuttered, standing this close to him after I saw him kill Aro only made me feel petrified, _Did he find out I saw him? _I wondered. Edward's voice snapped me out of my thoughts,

"That doesn't matter,i've had my flue jabs so i' fine" he said, once again moving to embrace me and this time I let him for fear of being caught out. Almost instantly he pulled back and i felt relieved.

"You going to let me in?" he questioned, raising his eye brow.

I stepped out of the way letting him in, I was going to have to keep up this pretence if I wanted to stay alive, so far I didn't think I was doing a very good job.

"You weren't answering my calls" he pointed out, I walked over and sat down on the couch bringing my knees up.

"My phone was switched off" I told him.

"You had me worried, I thought you were avoiding me...you weren't avoiding me were you?"

"No" I lied.

He grinned, "So how are you feeling now?"

"Better" I said giving a curt reply.

"Do you think you'll be up for tomorrow then?"

"W-whats happening tomorrow?" I wondered

Edward smiled, "It's Tuesday I told you i'm free then so we could get together"

_Ooooh _I remember now, _and there's no way i'm going anywhere with you!_

"You've seen me now so tomorrow won't be necessary"

"What's with the brusque comments?" He asked, clearly looking irritated.

"Nothing!"

"And there you go again" he muttered rubbing his temple. When I didn't respond softly he asked, "What's wrong?" Temped to tell him his whats wrong, I refrained my self and sighed.

I looked up at him, directly trapping his gaze, "My boss was murdered last night"

"What?" he asked sharply. _Ha! You didn't think I would say that did you?_

"Jess called and told me this morning, it's all over the news"

"Your boss was Aro Volturi?" taking an incredulous gasp.

"How do you know his name?" I questioned

"Its all over the news, like you said" I was certain I detected cautiousness when he spoke.

"Yeah he was my boss" I said answering his earlier question.

"His body was found in the lake right?" he inquired, _like you don't already know._

"Yeah" I mumbled.

"How are you coping with it?" His pretence was getting really annoying, I couldn't help my next words.

"I saw what you did!" I yelled, _Oh crap, there goes my cover._

"What are you talking about?" he asked frustratedly.

"N-nothing"

"No" Go on, what were you talking about?" he pressed,

"I was there yesterday, I saw what you did!" I confessed.

"What are you talking about? What did you see me do?"

"I saw you kill Aro!" _Oh no, I really shouldn't have said that!_

"I don't know what your talking about!"

"Yes you do! I saw you at 'Twilight Publishing', I saw you shoot Aro!" I blurted out.

Before I could blink he had me pinned under him on the couch with his hands gripping both of my wrists.

"Let me go now!" I screamed, struggling under him, he ignored my demand,

"Its a good thing I like you Bella, otherwise I would've killed you in order to keep your mouth sealed" he sneered. "But you wouldn't snitch on your boyfriend would you? He carried on.

"Your not my boyfriend!"

"Then what am I?"

"Nothing!" I responded, "You are NOTHING to me!" I shouted, he grabbed my chin with his right hand, whilist he held my wrists in his left hand.

"I AM your boyfriend! The sooner you comprehend that, the better!" He growled.

"I'll tell the cops what you did" I taunted him, he came closer to me with only a few centimetres of distance between us,

"If you tell anyone I WILL hurt everyone you love!" he snarled.

I stammered, "If you even touch them I swear to God..."

"As long as you keep quiet it won't come down to that" he asserted.

Edward stood up, letting me free, my heart was beating so loud I could hear it. He walked over to the door, before opening it he turned around catching my gaze,

"Be ready for Seven in the evening tomorrow, I'll come pick you up" Before I could get anything out he added, "No funny business, otherwise you know what i'll do, so make sure your ready, I'll be here at Seven sharp!" He said and then left.

_I should have just kept quiet, what have I gotten myself in to, _I thought before closing my eyes, letting the darkness envelop me.


	10. Calm before the date

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer ownes Twilight, I only own the storyline!**

**Read and Review please. **

**A HUGE thank you to those of who you who've reviewed xx**

The next morning I thought back to what Edward said last night, I didn't doubt the threats Edward made against my loved ones. It was more than definite. Edward could and would stick to his words if I refused to obey him.

I whimpered when I remembered I have to spend the evening with him. _An evening with a killer, joy. _I sarcastically thought.

After going about my usual morning routine of getting showered and making breakfast, I changed in to a white tank top and grey cropped skinnies. Once I was dressed I decided to go visit Jess with the excuse of dropping of her coat.

Jess is a very likable person and good natured, her out-going personality almost makes me forget about my troubles. Hanging with Jess is as easy as breathing which is why I always seem to have a good time with her.

"So how was dinner with the Newtons?" I asked her

"Ugh awful" She groaned, handing me a cup of coffee

I chuckled, "That bad eh?"

She nodded, "Mike's mum kept insinuating that I should go on a diet for the wedding, whilist urging me to fill up my plate, I mean where's the logic?"

I was genuinly having a rapturous time with Jess until she mentioned Edward.

"Spoken to Edward?" she asked, smirking

I smiled hesitantly, "Yeah he came over last night"

"Aaaw" she cooed, "When are you going to see him again?"

"Erm tonight" I responded

"Is it your first official date with him?" she asked excitedly

"I guess so..."

She squeeled, "Tell me all about it tomorrow!" she demanded and I nodded.

I looked at the time, seeing it was nearly half two.

"I'm going to head off and let you get ready for work"

"Oh shoot! I almost forgot about that" I laughed hugging her, and headed out.

Before going back to my apartment, I stopped at Starbucks to grab a Cappiccino. Just as I was heading out, one of my co-workers a women in her 30's Lauren stopped me.

"Hi Bella, so you must have heard about Aro?"

"Hey, yeah I did"

"It's really tragic...Oh and if you don't know already, Aro's brother Demetri is taking over so two weeks from today were expected back at work"

"Oh I did'nt know, thanks for that" I muttered

"Cool, I'll let you carry on. Will I see you at Aro's funeral on Thursday?" She asked

"Erm yeah, text me the address" she nodded and I walked out to my car.

Driving back to my apartment I wondered how Edward would react when he finds out i'm going to Aro's funeral.


	11. A Date With Edward Part 1

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer ownes Twilight, I only own the storyline!**

**Read and Review please, A special thank you to **_Kgunter34 _**for reviewing daily, I really appreciate your feedback! xx**

At 7 O'clock, sharp in the evening Edward turned up just as he had said. Wearing a casual black jumper with stripes around the edges paired with tailor made navy jeans, Edward looked as if he stepped out of a magazine cover.

"You look great" he commented on my purple flannel shirt that I wore with black skinny jeans along with purple flats.

"You too" I muttered back

"Shall we go?" he asked

"Lead the way" I said and locked my door behind him.

"We're taking my car" he announced

I groaned "Fine"

He aighed, "This again?"

"What?" I asked, getting frustrated

"Just stop with the one word answers!"

I didn't say anything back, just walked towards his Vanquish. He unlocked the door and held the passenger door open for me. I huffed and turned to him,

"You know i'm capable of opening a door"

"I know, but my mother raised me to be a gentleman"

I laughed, "That's gotta be the funniest thing you've said, where does killing come in to being a gentleman?" I asked qwirking an eyebrow.

"Very funny" he deadpanned

Putting my seat belt on I asked "Where are we going?"

"To my place" he answered

"Y-your place?" I stammered

"Don't worry I won't kill you, were having dinner at my place"

"You cook?" I questioned

"Yeah, me and my family own some resteraunts remember? But i'm not cooking this evening my chef is"

"Oh...wait I thought you live in New York, so what are you doing here?"

"I had business to take care of"

"Aro?"

"That and other things" he retorted

"Like what?" I asked curiously

"You!"

"Me?" I asked bewildered

He winked "Yup"

"Why?" I wondered

"If I haven't already told you I like you"

"And thats the reason why your still in Phoenix?"

"Yeah"

_Great, only you can attract a killer Bella!_

On the way to Edwards place, the car ride was quiet yet suprisingly comfortable, something I didn't expect in Edwards presence. Roughly twenty minuites later, Edward parked his car outside a lavish house with french windows and an oak door.

"This is your place?" I asked pointing towards the house

"When i'm in the city, yeah

"Why do you have a house in a city you hardly come to?" I asked interestedly

"It makes things a lot easier" he claimed adding, "Plus i've got a reason to come to Phoenix more often now so it all works out perfectly"

"Whats the reason?" I asked although I was pretty sure it's me.

"You are" he answered. _Told you so!_

Inside the house was well decorated, making it look grand. It was very beautiful, I felt Edward staring at me, turning around to my right Edward was looking down at me,

Softly he asked, "What do you think?"

"It's beautiful" I whispered

He grinned, "It's pale in comparison to you"

_Well aren't you a smooth talker _I thought.

I followed him, striding through a long hallway till we reached a comfy, well lit living room.

"Mr Price" Edward called out, not a minuite later a man in his mid 40's entered the room.

"Master Cullen" he greeted, nodding his head.

"If you could bring everything in now, we're ready"

"Right away" he replied. A minuite later he re-entered the room holding a square table that he placed in the centre of the room. Two other men followed him in each holding a wooden chair, putting them on opposite sides of the table.

The elderly man Mr Price, picked up a white candle off the mantel, placing it on the centre of the table and lighting it. With a nod of his head in Edwards direction he left the room.

Edward stepped forward, holding out the chair for me. I sat down rolling my eyes at his 'Mr-I-Was-Raised-A-Gentleman' act. Mr Price re-appeared with a bottle of wine and two glasses, pouring wine for both me and Edward and then retreated the room before I could say thanks.

I took a sip of the wine, savouring the taste. It was perfect, I looked up at Edward who had his eyes trained on me. I sighed, _I'm going to need all the wine I can get, it's going to be a looong evening..._


	12. A Date With Edward Part 2

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer ownes Twilight, I only own the storyline!**

**Read and Review please. **

Edward continued to stare at me, not sadistically or maliciously but adhoringly as I was a rare jewel amongst a sea of diamonds. In any other circumstances I would have looked at Edward with the same expression, but harsh cold reality set in reminding me of Edwards true nature and I realised I could probably never feel the same way about him as I did the when we met for the very first time.

Before I could further reflect on the issue, Mr Price who I presumed is Edwards butler, came in to the room pushing a cart of food. After putting a plate and the basic cutlery infront of both Edward and me, Mt Price removed the cloche off the dish, the rich aroma of the food instantly filling the air.

Mr Price carefully served generous proportions of the dish, re-filled our glasses and made a hasty exit out the room.

"I had the chef prepare Mushroom Ravioli...is that ok?" Edward asked tentatively and I nodded, not mentioning that this was infact one of my favourite foods.

Edward smiled, "Then by all means, please dig in"

The food looked appetizing and tasted delicious, it was by far the best mushroom ravioli I tasted.

Dinner was comfortably quiet, until Edward spoke up.

"Your quiet" Edward observed

_Here he goes again! _"Well how do you expect me to react?"

He sighed, taking a sip of wine.

"Why did you do it?" I whispered

"I assume your talking in regards to Aro?" I gave him a pointed look, "I had my reasons"

"And what were they?" I asked

"You don't need to know"

"Don't you think were past that stage now? You owe me some answers!" I said raising my voice.

"I don't owe you anything!" he yelled, setting down his fork and knife.

"In exchange for my silence and for dining with you, the least you could do is give me some answers!"

"In exchange for your silence i'm keeping your family and friends alive!" he reminded me."

I set down my cutlery on the table, without looking at him I murmered "I'm ready to leave"

A moment of silence followed, until Edward spoke again,

"Aro stole money from me and we're not talking a few hundred dollars here and there" I looked up at him, while he carried on speaking. "It wasn't the first time he stole from me, which made matters worse"

"Was he an acquaintance of yours?"

"Sort of" he said looking thoughtful.

"How much money did he steal?"

"Around eighty thousand"

My eyes nearly gauged out of my sockets, "Woah!"

He nodded, "Now you know why I was so livid"

"You didn't need to kill him though, there are methods you could've used"

"There wasn't Bella" he drawled

"You could have gone to the cops!" I shouted

"No I couldn't because it was illegal money!" he shouted back

"W-what do you mean it was i-illegal?"

"It means that money was made through selling drugs!" _Well that changes things._

"So you supplied Aro the drugs to sell?"

"I did" he confessed.

I gasped astounded by his revelation. _I should've known! _From the very moment I met Edward I should have been able to sense that something wasn't right. Decked out in designer labels, driving a top of the range car, his elusive behaviour, even this house! Everything screamed out criminal. Yet I naively believed his assets came from the money he made from his resteraunt and his job as a real estate agent, which i'm guessing was a lie too!

"Are you really an estate agent?" I whispered

"On paper, yes"

"But you don't physically go out and sell properties?"

"No"

I sighed heavily, "What else don't I know?"

He hesitated, running his fingers through his bronze-coloured mop of untamed hair. "I'm a mob boss of a large and dangerous criminal organization...the mafia"

I whimpered, _Please let this all be a huge nightmare, Oh God this cannot be happening!_

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think of my suprise?...let me know and get others to give this story a try pleaseee xxx<strong>


	13. A Malicious Edward

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer ownes Twilight, I only own the storyline!**

**Read and Review please!**

**Thank you SOOO much for the incredible reviews today, they mean a lot! xx**

Standing up with my head in my hands I muttered, "This has got to be some kind of joke"

Sitting calmly in his chair, taking a swig from his glass of wine Edward said,

"I can assure you everything I said is the whole truth and nothing but the truth" he smirked, looking up from his glass.

I exhaed deeply and asked, "What does being a mob boss entail?"

Edwards calm demeanour changed and he spoke with a serious edge,

"After my parents death when I was 7, I inherited and became heir to the organization, but becuase I was too young to understand the logistics, my uncle Carlisle who adopted me took over until I turned 18"

"How old are you?" I whispered

"26" _8 years living as a criminal..._

Biting my lip I asked, "Have you killed anyone else besides Aro?"

He nodded stiffly, "H-how many?" I asked,

He looked thoughtful before answering me, "Too many to count"

"Oh God" I breathed "I w-want to go, take me home"

Edward looked at me quizingly, "Your not going to let me finish?" he asked

"I think i've heard enough, take me home or get one of your _people _to drive me home" I demanded.

"They've all left for the evening" he retorted.

"Then you can take me home" I said

"What's the rush?" he asked, getting up from his seat to stand infront of me.

"I want to get as far away from you as quickly possible" I shouted, taking a step away from him.

He took a step forward to me and tutted, "I can't let you do that Bella"

"Why not?" I questioned

"Because your a liability" he stated.

I gasped angrily, "I said i'll keep quiet, you don't have to worry I wont tell anyone"

I took another step back and Edward took a step closer, placing his palms on either side of my head, trapping me inbetween him on the wall.

"It's too late now" he whispered harshly against my kneck.

His words rang in my head and it wasn't long before I figuired out why Edward was so quick to open up.

"Your psychotic!" I yelled, "I thought to myself _why_ is he giving in to me and opening up? It was only until a few seconds ago that I realised what your intention was...you told me everything knowing you could trap me so I couldn't leave!" I sneered.

He laughed malliciously, "Your very sharp Bella, i'll give you that and your absolutely right I did tell you everything knowing you woulnd't be able to leave becuase you know I wouldn't let you roam the streets with confidential infortmation about me and my organization"

Edward continued to enrage me, he brushed his nose along my kneck again, placing a firm kiss over my jugular vein. Using all my strength I pushed him off, he stumbled backwards but managed to regain his balance.

"I'm not one of your employees who obeys every word you say, I am NOTHING to you and in the same way you mean NOTHING to me! You CANNOT trap me in to your cold and calculated miserable life!" With that I quickly walked out of the room in to the hallway heading for the door.

Before I could reach the door, my body was slammed on to the wall in the hallway. I groaned from the sharp shooting pain in my back, I lifted my head up, Edward stood infront of me looking absolutely livid with rage.


	14. His Girl

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer ownes Twilight, I only own the storyline!**

**Read and Review please!**

I gaped up at Edward, rage pouring through his emerald green eyes. He gripped my jaw with his right hand, tilting my face in his direction.

"Lets get one thing straight Belaa" he hissed, "You belong to me! Any attempt you make to run from me will only end badly for your family and friends!" He growled.

He released my jaw, I whimpered when I touched it feeling sore.

"W-why are y-you doing this?" I whispered peeking at him through my eyelashes.

"I can't live without you and i'm not going to start trying either" he sighed, "I'm thinking of what's in your best interest"

"No your not, your just thinking about yourself and what you want. But what about what I want?"

"I can give you everything you want and more!" he insisted, "You wouldn't even have to work another day if your with me, I can give you any amount of money you want"

I sighed, "I don't care about your money, all i've ever wanted in a relationship is a mutual agreement of trust, becuase with trust comes love and as long as you have both factors your able to deal with whatever fate throws your way!"

"You'll learn to love and trust me over time"

I shook my head, "You can't buy trust Edward, you have to earn it!"

He sighed, "There's no use in discussing this matter, the fact remains the same. You are MY girl and no one can come between us!"

"Follow me " he ordered, reluctantly I did as he said. Striding up the stairs Edward led me to a decent sized room with a king size bed.

I looked up at him in panic, "Were n-not..." I trailed off pointing at the bed.

Edward rolled his eyes, "I may be a killer Bella, but i'm not a rapist. I'm not going to force you in to sleeping with me!" _Well that's a relief!_

"Your staying here tonight!" Edward commanded, "I'll drop you off at your apartment first thing tomorrow morning, until then get some rest"

"What am I supposed to sleep in?" I whispered

"One minuite" Edward muttered, walking out of the room. He re-entered holding a pair of red shorts and a white loose fitting shirt.

"You can wear these" he said, handing me the garments. "There's a walk in bathroom behind you, feel free to use whatever you need"

I nodded and he stepped forward, softly kissing my forehead, I scrunched my eyes closed to stop myself from flinching, it didn't work but Edward didn't comment on the matter and left the room after muttering 'Good night'.

Looking at the garments in my hand I sighed, I was trapped with Edward and one thing I know about Edward is that he sticks to his word, and if he says I can never leave him...then he'll put out all the stops to keep me here...

* * *

><p>I know it's short, but I usually update more than once in the day so don't worry :) R&amp;R!<p> 


	15. Questioning Your Feelings

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer ownes Twilight, I only own the storyline!**

**Read and Review please!**

I woke up, startled by a sharp knocking on the door. Getting up I walked over opening the door, Edward stood outside dressed in casual jeans and a grey military style polo shirt, his hair in its usual dishevelled form.

His eyes glanced over my body, making me wring my fingers together feeling embarrased under his scrutiny.

"You look good" he said, commenting on his clothes that I wore,

"There your clothes" I mumbled

He grinned, "I know and they suit you better, feel free to wear any of my clothes"

I rolled my eyes, "What's the time?" I asked.

Glancing down at his watch he answered, "Half-nine"

Raising my eyebrows I asked, "Is there something you need to say?"

"Yeah, Breakfast is ready so I came up to get you"

"Oh erm...let me get changed"

"Just come down in what your wearing, it's only you and me and if were late for breakfast my cook will get very upset with you so come on" he urged.

I huffed, "Fine"

He smiled broadly and I followed him down to the immaculate kitchen, there was no cook in sight,

"Were's the cook?" I asked feeling perplexed,

"They've retired to their room for the remainder of the morning" he said,

"You made me come down wearing these clothes for your benefit right?"

He smirked, "What made you think that?"

"Oh I don't know maybe the fact that the cook isn't around to get upset with me"

He chuckled, handing me a plate "Well it's not everyday a beautiful women wears my clothes, might as well savour the moment longer" he shrugged.

I scowled at him, filling my plate with some pancakes and strawberries. Placing a piece of pancake in my mouth, I nearly moaned at the taste, _Why does everything taste so great?_

"So how are you adjusting to being with me?" He asked looking completely serious.

I huffed, "I hardly think that question is suitable seeing as I only had a few hours to come to terms with it, and in those few hours all I did was sleep"

"Ok let me rephrase that then, how do you feel about me being with me?"

"You know how I feel" I retorted.

"What do I have to do in order to change your mind?" he asked looking defeated.

I sighed, "Edward your a killer, I don't know if I can be with you knowing your whole lifestyle is illegal"

Leaning forward he asked, "If I ask you something will you answer honestly?"

"Depends on what your asking"

"The first day we met was when I became infatuated with you, did you not feel anything in return?" he asked, looking desperate for my answer.

Taking a deep breath I whispered, "I did feel the same"

He breathed a sigh of relief, he grabbed both of my hands in his. "I'm still the same Bella, the only reason you think differantly is becuase you know who I really am. If you look past that you'll see i'm the same person you met on Saturday" he said softly.

"Just me give me a chance Bella to let me show you that" he urged.

I didn't know what to say, but did it really matter what I would say? Because either way Edward already told me I belong to him so whatever I say wouldn't change that.

However there was no denying how I felt for Edward the first day we met, I was insanely attracted to him and he was right the only reason I think differantly is becuase I know who he is. The prospect of spending time with the same Edward I met in the beginning was appealing, but could I really look past the fact that his a killer?


	16. Giving It A Go

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer ownes Twilight, I only own the storyline!**

**Read and Review please!**

"Bella" Edward's voice brought me out of my thoughts, his hands still cluthing both of my hands. "What are you thinking?" he softly asked.

I sighed, "I'm thinking if you make me regret this decision i'm going to have to use your weapons against you!"

He grinned broadily, "So does this mean that your giving us a go?"

I nodded my head in reply, his grin growing wider.

Edward brought my hands to his mouth, gently laying a kiss on my knuckles. "I wont let you down" he assured me.

I smiled back, "Good!"

"Have you got any plans for today?" he asked

I shook my head, "Nope"

"That's great" he replied, "Your spending the day with me"

"Is that an order?" I teased

"Well I don't see you saying no, so I guess it is" he winked

"We need to go to my place though, I want to change my clothes" I told him.

"Finish your breakfast and then we'll go"

Ten minuites later after we both finished breakfast and after I changed back in to my clothes from last night, Edward drove me home to get changed.

Taking of my seat belt I turned to Edward, "Come on up, I may take a while"

"Ok" he answered, getting out of the car and coming to my side to open the door.

While Edward sat in my living room, I ransacked my closet in search of something presentable. Finally I found something to wear, my knee length, grey woolly dress, that I wore with a pair of black tights and black anke boots. I applied a touch of make-up, consisting of eye liner, mascara and some lip gloss.

I let my hair fall down in it's natural curled waves and stepped in to my living room, Edwards gaze turned from the T.V to me, appraising my outfit. He stood up making his way to me, wrapping his arms around my waist and bringing me close Edward murmered in to my ear, "You look gorgeous!"

I blushed at his words, mumbling a soft 'thanks'. Edward kissed my cheekk and hugged me to his body.

"Come on gorgeous, we have place to go and see" he smiled.

We walked out of the apartment block, with Edwards arm wrapped around my shoulders.

In the car I asked, "Where are we going?"

"What do you think of horse back riding?" Edward asked.

"Is that what were doing?"

"Yup...unless you want to do something else?"

"No! I would love that" I exclaimed, "Sorry i'm just too excited"

Edward smirked in my direction.

"You are going to ride with me aren't you?" I tentatively asked,

"Yeah" he replied.

"Mob boss Edward Cullen rides a horse and eats at McDonalds, what is the world coming to?" I giggled.

Edward shyly smiled, "Well i've gotta keep cover somehow" he defended.

"If you say so" I muttered still giggling, much to Edwards dismay.

_I guess giving Edward a chance was a good idea...lets just hope it stays that way, _I thought smiling whilist looking in Edwards direction

* * *

><p>Soo...what do you think?<p> 


	17. Horse Riding Part 1

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer ownes Twilight, I only own the storyline!**

**Read and Review please!**

I broke my arm so my typing will be shady even more, sorry xxx

* * *

><p>Edwar parked his car outside a huge stable and came around to help me out the car. He walked round the side of the stable to an open field, my eyes scanning over the pituresque scenery.<p>

Edward tapped my shoulder, "Come on"

I trailed beind Edward stopping when the door to the stable slowly opened and out came an old man who looked in his fourties, behind him I caught sight of the most beautiful horse ever.

The glossy bay coloured horse stood out in the vibrant green fields, the old man looked around grinning broadily when he saw Edward and me. He walked over to us, the horse plodding along behind him.

"Mr Cullen, so good to see you" the old man greeted.

"You too" Edward replied, "How is Betty doing?" he asked going over to the sturdy horse, stroking it's neck.

"She's in good shape as always and her health has never deteriorated...never gives me any trouble"

Edward smiled, "That sounds like her"

Coming back over to me, Edward put his arms around me,

"Arnold I would like to introduce you to my gorgeous girlfriend Bella" _Girlfriend? Well I guess that's what I am._

"Bella this is Arnold, his been working for my family for many years and minds our horses"

I smiled timidly at Arnold, "It's good to meet you sir", he grinned shaking my extended hand,

"The pleasure's all mine Miss"

"Is Betty ready Arnold?" Edward asked.

"Oh yes she is, I groomed her myself just before your arrival"

"Thank you I'll take it from here than" Edward said and Arnold left after a quick goodbye.

Edward walked over to the horse and called me over. I looked at him apprehensively, "I don't know" I mumbled.

"Why? You were all up for it in the car"

"Yeah I know, but what if I scare her and she kicks me or something?"

He chuckled, "She won't she's a very reliable horse" he held out his hand for me.

I sighed, walking forward placing my hand in his. He turned my hand around so my palm was facing out, slowly he put my hand on the horse brushing her shoulders.

"Wow, she's so calm" I muttered.

He grinned, "You ready to get on?" he asked,

I glanced at the horse before looking back at Edward and nodding my head.

He grabbed me by my waist lifting my up, I swung my lugs over the saddle and Edward climbed on behind me.

"Grab the reins" Edward told me, I did as he said and his hands covered my own.

Looking up at him I smiled and he kissed my cheek.

"Ok sit up straight otherwise the horse will lose her balance" Edward instructed, "Squeeze your lower calf against the horse's side so we start off with a slow walk"

I followed Edwards instruction and soon the horse was slowly moving around the field.

"This is amazing" I gushed.

"It is, I used to ride a lot when I was younger but once the business was handed down to me it was hard finding time...this is the first time in years i've rode a horse again"

"Your a pretty good teacher, I think you missed your calling" I giggled.

Edward chucked, "Oh yeah, as Edward the horse tamer"

I smiled, "This is such a beautiful horse"

"She's my horse" he whispered.

"Really?...So how old is she?" I asked

"About 20" he replied.

"Woah, how long is their life span?"

"Erm I think it about 30 to 35 years"

"Well I hope she has a long life" I said whilist stroking her neck softly.


	18. Horse Riding Part 2

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer ownes Twilight, I only own the storyline!**

**Read and Review please!**

I HATE how I wrote this but just wanted to get it out, sorry!

* * *

><p>Edward was definitely a good teacher, he taught me pretty much everything I needed to know when it came to horse riding. Right now we were slowly roaming around the field casually talking.<p>

"So the guy who was with you the other night is your brother?" I asked

"Yup one and only"

"Wow, you look nothing alike" I commented

"Well were not blood brothers, he's Carlisle's biological son" he explained

"Oh but your close to him?"

"Yeah" he replied, "I was best man at his wedding"

"Aaaw that's so sweet, do you have any sisters?" I asked.

"Emmetts got a sister whose the same age as you, her names Alice. I've always considered her as my sister...does that count?"

"Yeah" I smiled.

Edward had his arms wrapped around my waist, his head resting on my shoulder.

"I think i've mastered the art of horse racing"

"Hmm you have, I think I deserve a reward for my excellent teaching skills" he murmerred againts my neck.

"Oh yeah? Like what?" I inquired

"Think!...What do I deserve?"

"Fine...i'll buy you a beer?"

"A beer?...is that the best you can offer?" he exclaimed

"Well what did you have in mind?"

"Let lips do what hands do" he whispered in my ear.

I giggled, "I think I can grant your wish romeo"

I turned my head to the side, Edward leaned in closer pecking my lips.

Pulling back he sighed, "Is that all I get?"

I sniggered, "For now"

"I'll claim my prize later, don't you worry Miss Swan"

I carried on riding the horse, with Edward speaking softly in my ear.

"So you wanted to be a writer?" he asked

"Yeah, still do""

"What's stopping you then?"

"I don't know, I don't think I'll be good enough..." I trailed off

"I doubt that, you'll be amazing, the next shakespeare"

I snorted, "I wish"

After a while I decided to bring up the subject of Aro's funeral,

"Edward?" I whispered

"Yeah?"

"Erm it's Aro's funeral tomorrow and becuase I worked for him I'm expected to attend..." "I know" he stated "You do?" I asked, suprised "Yup" "And your fine with me going?" I asked timidily "Yeah" he replied "Why?" "Because I'll be there too" he grinned.

I looked at him puzzled, "What do you mean your going to be there?"

"Its means that i'll be at his funeral " he retorted

"W-why? "

"Its necessary " he stated

"why though?...I don't get it "

"The cops have an idea that I must be involved with the murders so they'll expect me to not show up... "

"But when you do they won't suspect anything? " I finished off

"Exactly "

"But wont they be puzzled as to why your there, I mean you didn't legally know Aro "

"I did, he was a frequent guest at my resteraunts, so I'll be attending to offer my condolences "

"That kinda seems spiteful, don't you think? " I asked

"No, why would you think that? "

"You killed the guy and now your going to turn up at his funeral, atleast give him some peace "

"He doesn't deserve it" he responded coldly

An uncomfortable silence followed and I kept my attention on riding the horse.

"Look I didn't mean to make you upset Bella, but it's difficult for you to comprehend everything thats going on and thats fine. " he softly said

"So your definitly going to be there tomorrow? "

"Yes "

"You can pick me up then, were going together "

He smirked, "Very well then Miss Swan"


	19. The Day Of The Funeral

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer ownes Twilight, I only own the storyline!**

**Read and Review please!**

**Thank you for those of you who have reviewed, I want to reply back to them all but for some reason I'm unable to. Sorry for the long wait but I needed my arm to heal properley. xxxx**

* * *

><p>Today was the day of Aros funeral and I woke up with a killer headache. <em>Great start to a day <em>I thought sarcastically.

After we rode yesterday, Edward took me to a five star Italian resteraunt and then back to his place for a glass of wine.

However one glass turned in to two and kept doubling throuout the night, as Edward continued to fill my glass when it was empty. Im pretty positive I embarrassed myself last night, but only Edward could tell me.

Getting out my bed, I padded in to the bathroom, my footsteps feeling heavy.

After I showered, I dressed in a modest black knee-length dress with black heels. Just as I finished pulling up my hair, there was a loud knock on my apartment door.

Opening up the door, Edward stood wearing a designer black crisp suit, looking the sight for sore eyes.

"Hello beautiful" Edward said stepping closer to me.

"Hi" I smiled, closing the distance and kissing his soft lips.

Pulling back I placed my hand on Edwards torso,

"You got me drunk last night" I accused

Edward smirked, "Well if I remember clearly, you didn't object"

"Well I didn't know any better, I was pretty much drunk after my third glass, and now i'm going to my boss's funeral with a hangover"

Edward chuckled, "Well if it's any consolation, I brought you some coffee, it's sitting in my cupholder in the car"

I mock glared at him, "This doesn't mean your off the hook"

After locking up, Edward and I walked hand in hand out the building, towards his car.

With the warm soffee between my hands, I turned my head towards Edward.

"Did I do anything embarrasing last night that I should be aware of?"

The corner of Edwards mouth lifted up,

"Oh no" I sighed "Just tell me"

"I hope i'm the only one you get touchy with when your drunk" he smirked.

I could feel my face heating up and I put my head in my hands, feeling embarrased.

Roughly ten minuites later, Edward parked his car outside the church where the funeral was being held.

Coming around to my side of the car, Edward opened the door and grinned.

"Don't be embarrased, I didn't have any objections to your mood last night"

"Clearly" I muttered.

I placed my palm in Edwards extended hand and walked in to the church.

Inside, the church was filled with people. With only a few I recognised who I worked with. Edward led us to the front where we sat on the third row.

"Why are we sitting here?" I whispered, "We should sit at the back, these seats are for close family and friends"

"I fit in the close friends sections and seeing as your with me, you too fit here" he retorted.

I huffed, crossing my arms, "This doesn't feel right Edward"

"Shh trust me" he urged.

Ten minuites later the church was filled with the occasional seat here and there that was free.

The service was finished within twenty minuites, with the bishop reciting from the bible and telling everyone what a good man Aro was. _You know the usual stuff they say at funerals._

People started filling out the church, most heading to Aro's family home to pay their respects to his family.

"Mr Cullen" A voice called out as we were headed out the church, turning around a large muscled man walked towards us. I recognised him, Aros brother, Demetri!

He shook Edwards hand and nodded in my direction.

"Demetri" Edward acknowedged, "My condolences regarding your brother"

Demetri nodded his head, "Thank you, he held you in high regards"

"As did I" Edward retorted.

Demetri turned his head to me, "I've seen you around before, haven't I ?" he asked me.

"Erm yeah, I work at your brothers company"

"Oh that's right" he agreed, "I'll be seeing you there soon"

I smiled and offered my condolences and left the church with Edward.

Edward pulled out the church parking lot on to the busy road.

"Were to now?" I asked Edward

"I thought we could go to my place for thr rest of the day"

"Thats fine by me" I grinned.

The funeral went by well, although I felt as if I shouldn't have been there, especially with Edward being the one who was responsible for Aro's death.


	20. A Carefree Edward

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer ownes Twilight, I only own the storyline!**

**Read and Review please!**

**Thank you ****'ELLARYNE' ****XXX**

* * *

><p>For the remainder of the day, Edward and I crashed at his place, watching films on his flat screen, munching on junk food.<p>

Right now we were sitting on his couch, with my body curled in to him. The film we were watching just finished so we sat on the couch sneaking kisses.

"Here sits mob boss Edward Cullen sneaking kisses off his girlfriend"

He chuckled, "Don't ruin the moment" he said poking my sides

I giggled, "Sorry...should I get the candles out now?"

"Haha laugh it off _Isabella" _he said pronouncing my full name.

"Hey" I chided, "Its just _Bella_, people only use my full name when their mad at me, I don't like it" I said poking him back.

He grabbed my hand that I poked him with, "_Isabella Isabella Isabella Isabella Isabella" _He repeated, taunting me.

I huffed, "Edward!"

"Yes Isabella?" he asked, smirking.

I quickly picked up the glass of water off the coffee table and poured it down his head.

He gaped at me, with water all over him and I grinned at his drenched form.

"Your in for it now" he warned, getting off the couch.

I giggled running out the room and up the stairs, with Edward hot on my heels. I ran in to the first room that was unlocked which I presumed was Edwards room, before I could close the door Edward grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder. He walked in to the on suite bathroom and placed me in the shower cubicle.

I giggled pushing away from Edward. He switched on the shower and instantly cold water came pouring down. I shrieked and pulled Edward in with me.

My dress was now completely soaked and Edwards shirt and trousers were drenched, my feet became really slippery causing me to fall and taking Edward down with me.

We both burst in to a fit of laughter and it was refreshing to see a carefree Edward.

Edward stretched up his hand and turned off the shower, both of us sighing in releif. Turning back to face me, Edwards bronze locks fell on his forehead making him look like a cat immesed in water.

I giggle at him and Edward raised his eyebrow,

"You look like a wet cat" I told him, howling with laughter.

He grinned, "I can say the same about you"

Edward pulled me up with him and helped me out the shower, the cold air giving me goosebumps. Edward took out to towels, passing one to me and using the other to dry off.

"I'll get you some clothes to wear, you cant stay in those clothes otherwise you'll die of hypothermia" He walked out the bathroom and came back a few minuites later with the clothes I wore when I stayed over last time.

He passed me the garments and said "I'll let you change and i'll be waiting out in the bedroom"

I smiled."Thanks"

Once I was dressed, I dried my hair with the towel and walked out in to the bedroom. Edward was lying on his back on the bed wearing grey jogging bottoms and a white wife beater. _Does this guy look good in everything? _I thought.

I walked to the bed and Edward turned his face towards me and opened up his arms for me. Climbing in to his warm embrace, Edward brushed his fingers through my damp hair while I traced patterns on his covered chest, a comfortable silence followed till Edward broke it.

"I'm going away on business tomorrow for three days" he told me.

"Oh" I stated dumbly

"What kind of business?" I added

He sighed, "Dont worry it's all legal, I just need to take care of the paperwork regarding my resteraunt in LA"

"You have a resteraunt in LA?" I asked intrestedly

"Yeah, I have quite a few"

"I would like to visit one of them one day"

"Dont worry we will soon" he assured me and kissed the top of my head.

"I guess i'll see you on monday then?"

"Yeah" he answered softly.

Half an hour later, Edward chef prepared a succulent dinner and after we ate Edward dropped me off at my apartment. He insisted to walk me up to my apartment and I agreed after realising it was his way or no way.

We shared a long sweet kiss outside my apartment door just before Edward left. Walking in to my apartment I lay down on the couch and sighed, I was so used to spending my day with Edward that being apart for three days felt daunting. _This is going to be a long three days..._


	21. Day 1 Without Edward Cullen

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer ownes Twilight, I only own the storyline!**

**Read and Review please!**

* * *

><p>Looking down at my phone, I pressed down on the call button and waited for the phone to be answered.<p>

"Hello?"

"Jess, it's me Bella. I was wondering if you wanted to get together today?"

"Oh hey, yeah lets do that I don't start my shift till seven tonight so i'm free...want me to come down yours?" she asked

"Great see you in half an hour?"

"Yeah sure, see you there"

I ended the call and tidied up my place a bit. One way to get me out of my depressed state was to spend time with Jess, she's fun and bubbly and just what I need to get me out of this daze.

Half an hour later Jess came round, assaulting me with her tight, firm hugs.

"Aah Jess, can't breath" I chocked out.

"Oh sorry" she said pulling away from me, "I haven't seen you for days, I missed you"

"I missed you too" I said softly.

After making coffee for us both, we sat on the couch talking about Jess's wedding plans.

"I saw an ivory, strapless wedding dress that I instantly fell in love with" she gushed, "But the problem is Mikes mother wants me to wear her old wedding dress"

I guffawed at her revelation, Mikes mother wanted the best for her one and only son and sadly she didn't think Jess was it. Mrs Newton went out of her way to make Jess feel uncomfortable and so far she was winning, but Mike and Jess's love is strong enough to fight it off...well atleast I think so.

"So what are you going to do now then?" I asked

"Well i'll just have to convince my fiance to buy me the ivory dress, i'm sure he'll listen to me" she said, sounding pretty sure of herself, for her benefit I hope she's right.

"So how are things going with the hottie from the club?" she said, winking at me.

I giggled, "The hottie's name is Edward and things are going great so far"

"That's great...oh my god, I totally have a great idea" she exclaimed

""Go on, what is it?"

"We should go on a double date together" she suggested, "Mike and me and you and Edward"

I mulled over her idea, although it sounded wonderful, i'm not to sure if Edward would be up for it.

"I'll think about it" I inserted

"Thanks" she said gleefully.

Jess stayed till six, she had to go early in order to get ready for her shift.

Just as I was about to close the door after she left she stopped me,

"There's this new club opened called Saphire...how about me and you go tommorow?" she asked eagerly.

I agreed, anything to keep me in good spirits seemed worth it.

After I made dinner, I watched some T.V, I was about to doze off until the sound of my phone ringing brought me out of my sleepy haze.

I promptly picked my phone off the coffee tables, hooping Edward was calling me and sure enought it was him.

"Hi" I answered brightly.

"Well hi to you too, might I ask why you sound so excited?" he teased

Deciding to play along with his game I replied, "Well I was just waiting for my handsome boyfriend to call me...sorry it seems as if you have the wrong number" I snickered.

"Oooh" he breathed, "This handsome boyfriend...describe him"

"Well his very tall, he has a bronze coloured mop on his head which happenes to be his hair, he-"

"Hey don't bash the hair" he interjeted

I giggled, "I'm just messing, so what have you been up to today?"

"Just the usual" he stated, not giving any other details, "What have you been up to today?" he asked direction the question back at me.

"Jess came round and we talked about her wedding details"

"The chick from the club?" he asked

"Yup"

"Do you miss me?" he asked softly

"Do YOU miss me?" I asked throwing his question back at him as he did earlier to me.

He chuckled, "I did" he declared.

I smiled, "I did too"

We spoke aimlessly for aother ten minuites, till Edward insisted I get to bed after hearing me yawn over the phone.

As soon as he cut off I fell in to a slumber, day one without Edward another two to go...


	22. Day 2

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer ownes Twilight, I only own the storyline!**

**Read and Review please!**

**This is probably the longest chapter I wrote, enjoy! xx**

* * *

><p>I woke up at six in the morning, suprisingly feeling bright, probably because I spoke to Edward last night.<p>

Today was day two without him and I was going clubbing with Jess, another one of my methods to keep me out of my Edward bubble.

After I had a quick shower I dressed in to some sweats and made my way in to the kitchen and fixed myself some breakfast.

Jess should be coming round at five to get me dressed, _incapable of dressing myself remember._

Until then I have a lot of time on my hands, but there's one major thing I need to do which is go see my mother. She's been nagging me through e-mail all week to come and see her, telling me she has big news.

After a quick tidy up of my flat I grabbed my keys and went on my way to my mums.

My mum, Renee didn't live too far so it only took roughly ten minuites to get to her place.

Parking my car in the driveway, I stepped out and walked towards the door. Just befor I was about to ring the doorbell, the door flew open and stood infront of me with a huge grin was my mother.

She engulfed me in her arms, kissing both my cheeks.

"Bella, I missed you" she said, holding my shoulders.

"Missed you too" I murmered.

She ushered me in to the house and I sat on her brown leather couch, which i'm pretty sure was top of the range. Mum married Phil, a baseball player a few months after we left Forks. Sometimes I wondered if my mother fell in love with Phil's wallet rather than Phil himself.

She left the room and came back a few minutes later with two glasses and some wine.

I looked at her with confusion, "Erm Mum its a bit too early for wine.."

"I know dear, but were celebrating" she said, pouring wine in both the glasses.

"Celebrating what?" I asked tentatively

"Phil got a promotion in New York, were moving Bella!" she yelled, excitedly.

"We?"

"The house is big enough for six families Bella, there's more than enough room for you. so pack your bags were going to New York City!" she exclaimed, handing me a glass.

I took the gas and slowly put it back on the table. "Mum I can't move with you" I whispered.

Her grin disappeared and was replaced with bewilderment. "What do you mean?"

"I've got my job here mum, i've got friends. Rellocating would spoil everything"

"You could find a job in New York Bella" she urged, with desperation clear in her tone.

"I'm sorry mum, I can't" I whispered, placing my hand on her knee.

She shook her head, looking down "I understand Bella, it was a thoughtless idea"

I looked at her, hating that I was the reason she couldn't live out her dreams.

I sighed, "Mum this doesn't mean you can't go"

She turned her head to face me, "Oh no, I can't leave you on your own"

I chuckled, "I'm a grown women, I'll be fine" I assured her.

She wrapped her hand around both of mine, "It wouldn't feel right without you" she whispered.

"You don't know that" I began, "You said that when I moved out and you did fine without me, Just give it go and if it makes you feel any better i'll come visit you whenever you want"

"Are you sure?" she asked softly

"Very" I replied, nodding my head.

Relief and happiness passed over my mums face and she hugeed me once more whispering, 'thank you'.

She asked me about my plans for the rest of the day and asked me to stay for dinner but I had to decline because of my plans with Jess. I left after half an hour and made my way back to my apartment, where I watched some T.V to pass time and washed some clothes.

Before I knew it, the time was five o'clock. The door bell rang, signaling Jess was here.

I opened the door to find Jess holding loads of shopping bags.

"Erm Jess what's all this?" I asked, grabbing some bags of her.

"Just some shopping for tonight" she said as if it was obvious. She kicked the door closed with her foot and made her way to my bedroom and I followed her and threw the bags on my bed.

She rustled through some bags until she found what she was looking for and pulled out an emerald green knee-length, strapless dress.

"Yours" she said throwing it in to my hands.

"What?"

"I brought it for you to wear tonight, so get changed" she ordered

"But i've aleady got tons of dresses in my closet" I whined.

"Yes" she agreed, "But you've alredy worn all of them and you can't wear them again"

"Says who?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"Me" She replied and pushed me in the direction of the bathroom."Hurry up, we don't have all day and I still need to do your hair and make-up"

I groaned, walking in to the bathrooom. I stripped down to my underwear and put on the dress, it felt so comfortable and the colour reminded me of Edward's eyes. I walked back in to my bedroom and looked in the mirror, the dress hugged my figuire and I looked good..._but I usually did when it was Jess dressing me._

"Aaaw" Jess cooed from behind me, "You look gorgeous"

I smiled and muttered "Thanks"

Jess went in to the bathroom and came out a few minuites later wearing a a pinkk dress reaching just aboce her knees, with a deep kneck. Personally it wasn't something I would wear but it looked great on Jess.

After an hour of torture of 'Bella Barbie' as I had dubbed it. We were standing in the queue of the club, with me standing in black killer heels. Jess did my make-up and curled my hair, whilist she had straightened her hair.

Making our way in to the club, we were assaulted with bright strobe lights. This new club was definately a hit, people were dancing and others were enjoying a drink, everyone looked in good spirits.

Throughout the night Jess and me had an awesome time, we had vodka shots, danced and were hit on a lot which we both found amusing.

I was heading back to the table after leaving the bathroom, but was stopped when someone pulled my elbow turning me around.

The man was pretty tall, not as tall as Edward though. He had dark russet skin, dark eyes and black shoulder length hair.

"Hi gorgeous, how about you let me buy you a drink"

"Erm no thank you, i've already got one waiting for me at my table" I said, removing my self from his grip and making my way toward the table where Jess was at.

"Well how about I join you" he said, from behind me.

"No thanks" I answered curtly.

"How about a dance?" he asked

"Cant dance"

"Yes you can, I saw you on the dance floor" he answered

"That wasn't me" I lied

"Whatever" he muttered and walked away.

I sighed in releif and sat with Jess.

"Who was that?" she asked curiously

"Just some sleeze" I said, taking a long sip of my drink.

The rest of the night we spent drinking and dancing, but not to the point were we became drunk...well not me atleast.

Back at my apartment just before jumping in to bed I checked my phone to find no texts or calls from Edward. Assuming he must be busy I let the thought pass and headed to bed with one thought in mind, _One day to go..._

* * *

><p><strong>You reviews mean a lot...so R&amp;R please! Get others to read too, I love your feedback!<strong>


	23. Day 3

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer ownes Twilight, I only own the storyline!**

**Read and Review please!**

* * *

><p>I woke up with sharp pains in my stomach and had to run to the bathroom to empty my stomach.<p>

After I was done practically puking out my guts, I brushed my teeth to get the vile taste out and rinsed my mouth with mouth wash.

I slowly walked back in to my bedroom, feeling overcome with exhaustion. I lay down in a ball under any covers, cluthing my stomach.

Ugh I groaned, I shouldn't have drank last night. I picked up my phone off the bedside table and checked if Edward had called, he didn't.

I sighed, putting my phone back. I hope he had a good reason as to why he didn't call me last night.

Throughout most the day I kept drifting in and out of sleep. I woke up feeling groggy, muscles aching. Looking at the time on my alarm clock I saw it was half-past three, my stomach ached possibly from hunger so I lazily walked to the kitchen.

Opening my cupboards I got out all the necessary ingredients to make a sandwich. the sandwich looked quite appealing, with a slice of ham, cheese, tomato and a big dollop of ketchep. I took a bite out the sanwich, chewing it slowly and swallowing it. As soon as it went down my throat, I had the urge to hurl it back out, The piece of sandwich wasn't settling in my stomach so I ran to the bathroom as quickly as I could and puked.

Following the routine I went through this morning, I brushed my teeth and rinsed my mouth. I trudged back to the kitchen, throwing away the sandwich and drinking a glass of water. I searched the cupboars for some tylenol, slamming the cupboard doors closed when I couldn't find any.

I walked back to my bedroom, sliding in to bed and throwing the comforter over my body. As soon as my head hit the pillow I was out like a light, drifting in to a dark slumber.

A loud knock on my apartment door woke me up, glancing at my alarm clock I saw it was eight o'clock. _Who could it be at this time?_ I thought.

I got out of bed making my way to open the door, shocked at who was standing there...Edward!

I gasped, "What are you doing here?" I asked in complete shock, he wasn't supposed to be back until tommorow.

Stepping in to my apartment he asked, "Would you rather I leave?"

"No!" I answered instantly, "What I meant was aren't you supposed to be in LA?"

"I was missing you, so I did all the necessary work yesterday in order to get to you qickly" he said.

"Oh which is why I never called you last night or this morning" he added, taking off his suit jacket and throwing it on my couch.

"Well that explains it" I muttered to myself.

Edward stepped forward holding out his arms, I wrapped my arms around his torso hugging him tightly.

"Missed you" he whispered softly against my kneck.

"Missed you too" I mumbled back.

Pulling apart, he looked down at me, "Were you getting ready for bed?" he asked, looking at my barely there clothing. I wore a baggy T-shirt that reached just above my kness.

I blushed, "Erm not exactly"

He looked at me quizingly.

"I haven't been feeling well so i've been in bed pretty much all day" I explained.

"What's the diagnosis?" he teased

I smiled lazily, "A stomach bug or too much alcohol"

"Did you get hammered, when I was gone?" he asked, feigning shock.

I giggled at his antics, "No, me and Jess went to a club last night, I didn't drink much but I woke up this morning puking out my guts"

"Well let that be a lesson to you then" he replied, leading me to the couch. He sat down pulling me on to his lap and cuddled me to his body.

We stayed in that postition, with Edward stroking my hair while I rested my head on his chest.

"Are you hungry?" Edward whispered breaking the silence.

"No...are you hungry?" I asked, lifting my head to face him.

He shook his head and smiled down at me.

Edward picked me up bridal style and carried me in to my bedroom.

I squeeled, "Put me down"

He chuckled and lay me down on my bed. "Get under the covers" he ordered.

I did as he said and I watched him take off his shoes and socks and removing his shirt to reveal his abs.

He got in to the bed behind me and pulled me towards him.

"Get some sleep" he told me. I didn't need to be told twice and let the darkness envelop me.


	24. The Bombshell

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer ownes Twilight, I only own the storyline!**

**Read and Review please!**

* * *

><p>The next morning I woke up feeling just as bad as I did yesterday, but I didn't have the urge to puke seeing as I didn't eat yesterday. I looked at the time to see it was half seven.<p>

_Oh God_ I groaned, i've got work today and I completely forgot.

"What is it?" a voice whispered in my ear.

I turned around and screamed, it was Edward. I forgot he came back last night and stayed with me.

I put my hand over my racing heart, "You scared me"

"Sorry" he muttered, "What's the matter?" he asked gently.

"I've got work today" I told him, groaning.

"Well don't go in then" he said.

I sighed, "It's not that easy, not all of us own our own companies were the chances of getting fired are nill"

"Just tell them your not well, besides it's not like your lying"

"I can't" I mumbled

"Fine...I will" Edward said with determination "Pass me your cell phone"

"Why?" I asked apprehensively

"I'll call in on your behalf"

"I don't know..."

"Trust me" he said. Tentaively I passed him my phone, he found the companies number and rang it, holding the phone to his ear.

"Hello" he greeted to the receptionist on the other end of the line. "My girfriend Isabella Swan can't make it in to work today - "

He was about to continue until he stopped I could hear someone talking on the other end but couldn't make out what they were saying.

"Oh ok, thank you" Edward said and then cut off the call.

"So?.." I asked.

"You don't have work until next monday" he deadpanned.

I snickered realising I did infact start work again on the next monday, my minds all over the place probably why I forgot.

I looked at him apologetically, "Sorry, I forgot"

He roled his eyes and pulled me close to him so my head rested on his chest.

We lay like that for a few minuites until my stomach grumbled, breaking the silence.

After he was done in the bathroom, he walked in to the living room and in to my kitchen. I freshened up and made my way in to the kitchen to find Edward preparing breakfast.

He turned around, "How do you like your eggs?"

"Erm, sunny side up" I answered, taking a seat at the breakfast bar.

He nodded his head in acknowledgment and turned back to making breakfast.

Ten minuites later Edward served up breakfast and placed a plate infront of me and a glass of orange juice.

I dug in to my eggs as Edward did the same, as soon as the eggs passed my throat the urge to hurl came back, just like the day before.

I ran in to the bathroom and emptied the contents of my stomach. I felt my hair being pulled out of my face and saw it was Edward.

"Go away, I don't want you to see this" I whispered.

He didn't say anything, but held my hair as another round of vomit left my throat.

I flushed the toilet and brushed my teeth and rinsed my mouth, an act that I was becoming accutomed to a lot recently.

Once I was done I turned around to see Edward staring at me with a worried look on his face.

"Is my cooking that bad?" he asked

I smiled apologetically, "It's not your cooking" I assured him, "My stomach is rejecting anything I eat"

"You should take a trip to the doctors" he advised me.

I shook my head, "It's just a stomach bug, that's all"

I walked passed him in to my bedroom, a wave of nausea passed over me, Edward grabbed me before my body hit the ground.

He peered down at me, "I'm taking you to the doctors" he said with authority, which meant there was no changing his mind.

I sighed and got up, my legs feeling shaky. Edward helped me get dressed and after he put on his shirt and shoes, we left for the doctors.

At the doctors clinic, Edward made me take a seat in one of the chairs while he filled out my necessary forms and not too long after my name was called.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Edward asked gently from beside me.

I shook my head, "I'll be fine" I answered.

After Edward kissed my cheek, I walked over to the doctor who called out my name.

"Good morning, it's Miss Swan I presume?" asked the blonde haired doctor.

I nodded my head and she smiled, "I'll be you doctor today, my name's Irena Denali" she said and gestered me in and take a seat across her desk.

After sitting down, Dr Denali asked me a seried of questions.

"On your forms it says you've been sick since yesterday, is that correct?" she asked and I nodded my head in reply.

"Miss Swan, have you had your cycle this month?"

I thought back to the last time I had my cycle and realised I hadn't had it this month, "No" I answered.

"Miss Swan is it possible you could be pregnant?" she asked me, her words sending me in to a frenzy.

After a moment of silence Dr Denali spoke again, "I'll carry out some tests to find out" she said.

I sat quietly while Dr denali ran her tests on me and twenty minuites later she came back with a smile on her face.

"Congratulations are in order Miss Swan, your pregnant" When I didn't respond, her smile faded. "There are option you can take if you don't want to keep the baby" she said gently.

My head snapped towards her, "I'm not having an abortion!"

She nodded at my words, "Well than Miss Swan, i'll book you in for an appointment next friday for a check up."

"Ok" I whisepered back, getting out the chair and walking to the door.

With my hand on the doorknob the reality of my current condition set in.

"I'm pregnant" I mumbled in shock. _Pregnant with Edward Cullen's baby!_

* * *

><p>Tell me what you think of my suprise? This was the big bomshell! :)<p> 


	25. Telling Edward

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer ownes Twilight, I only own the storyline!**

**Read and Review please!**

**Sorry for the wait, I'm putting ideas together for a new story so was a bit busy. I'm not abandoning this story folks so don't worry!**

* * *

><p>Snapping out of my thoughts, I turned the door knob and walked out the room, towards Edward.<p>

He stood up when he noticed me and offered me a soft smile, "Everything ok?"

I nodded my head in reply, "It's just a stomach bug like I said" I lied.

Edward didn't look convinced but didn't question me about it.

"Did she prescribe you any medication?"

I shook my head, "Erm no she just said to drink plenty of water"

"Don't lie to me Bella!" Edward gritted

"I-I'm not" I stammered

"We'll discuss this back at the house, come on" he said, walking out the clinic.

I followed behind him and quitely got in the car. The car ride back to my apartment was filled with tension, Edwards hands gripped the wheel tightly, his knuckles turning white.

Edward parked the car in the lot, I cautiously removed my seat belt, worried any movements would cause Edward to take his rage out on me. I looked at him through the side of my eye, his hands were still planted on the steering wheel and his body was rigid.

Edward obviously knew I was lying, but I didn't know how to tell him about the pregnancy. I didn't know Edward's views n parenthood and to be honest I didn't really know where my views on the matter stood either, the whole situation was completely foreign to me.

I guess I owed it to Edward, so sooner or later I was going to have to tell him I was pregnant with his baby.

When I was younger I always pictured myself living in a sunny suberb with a husband who worked a regular office job, while I stayed at home with our two kids, a little boy and girl.

The sort of man I pictured myself to be was nothing like Edward, but that didn't mean I didn't care for Edward, because I did.

If i was a normal person I wouldn't be with Edward, but being normal was so overrated.

I had my worries regarding building a relationship with Edward, but those worries soon evaporated.

If you looked past the face that Edward was mob boss to one of the most dangerous criminal organisations, you would see Edward for the real person he is. A sweet, loving and very protective man, that was just the way Edward was and I wouldn't have it any other way.

The closing of the door snapped me out my thoughts, looking to my left I saw Edwards seat was vacant and saw him coming round to my side of the car.

He opened the door, his face turned away from me. I sighed and got out the car, closing the door behind me.

Minuites passed and Edward still wouldn't look at me. I placed my hand on Edward's cheek, my thumb brushing softly across his skin.

Edward sighed deeply before turning his face in my direction.

"Is it that bad you feel as if you can't tell me?" he whispered.

I shook my head, "No"

"Then what is it Bella?"

"I don't know how to tell you" I whispered back.

Edward huffed, "Sure you don't"

I sighed, both of us stood in silence in the car lot. Until I uttuered the words that would soon change both of our lives.

"I'm pregnant"

"What?" he asked in shock.

"I'm P-pregnant"

"You can't be" he said, pulling at his hair.

"Think back to the first day we met!"

Recognition crossed his face and he grabbed both my shoulders, looking deep in to my eyes, "You've got to get rid of it!"

* * *

><p>So what did you think? There's a poll on my profile regarding what you want the sex of the baby to be, go put in your votes!<p> 


	26. Fighting Spirit

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer ownes Twilight, I only own the storyline!**

**Read and Review please!**

**I wasn't really going to update today but after reading all the reviews from the new chapter there was no way I couldn't update! Thank you. xx**

* * *

><p>An agonizing silence followed Edward's harsh words. The air was so thick you could cut it with a knife.<p>

Edward's green eyes pierced my skin and I felt a cold shudder run through my bones. I stood shell shocked infront of Edward with my mouth hanging open.

_"You've got to get rid of it!"_

His words rang in my head again...and again.

"Did you hear me?" Edward yelled, squeezing my shoulders till they started to hurt.

I flinched back, "Yes" I started "I heard you!"

"Good, so you'll sort it out as soon as possible" he ordered.

"S-sort it out?" I asked, scrunching my eyebrows together in confusion.

"Get rid of it Bella" Edward gritted through his teeth.

I breathed in deeply before I spoke, "Do you have any idea of what your asking me to do?" I asked and carried on without waiting for Edward's reply. "Your asking me to kill this baby. Your baby Edward! Your flesh and blood!" I screamed.

Edward smacked his palms on the hood of his car, but didn't say anything.

"You may be used to killing people, but im not!"

He turned his head towards me and glared.

I laughed spitefully, "Guess you couldn't keep up your good guy any longer. Ladies and gentleman the old cruel and mallicious Edward is back"

Edward removed his palms off the car and placed himself infront of me once again.

"You better watch you say!" he sneered.

"Or what?" I challenged.

"You know what i'm capable of Bella, don't test my patience" he warned.

"What will you do? Kill me? Because I know you couldn't!" I taunted. "Or will you kill the people I care about, seeing as you have said that before. This baby fits in to that category too now, would you kill it?" I huffed and carried on, "Of course you would!"

"You don't know anything!" he sneered.

"Then tell me!" I yelled, throwing my hands in the air.

Edward didn't reply and I took it as a sign to leave.

"Your a joke Edward" I whispered pitifully and walked up to my apartment.

For once Edward didn't follow behind me and I didn't know if this upset me or pleased me.

My mind felt as if it was all over the place right now.

Once I was in my apartment I drank a glass of water to calm my nerves.

Edward kills people all the time, a fact I don't like to ponder on, but that's just the way his life is. What I didn't understand is how Edward could even think about killing one of his own, he couldn't be that twisted could he?...

I wonder if this was how it was like for my mum and Charlie. When my mum first found out she was pregnant with me it came as a shock to both her and my dad, Charlie. The prospect of raising a child was foreign to them both, just as it is with me now.

But from what I heard from my mother neither of them ever mentioned the idea of having an abortion, life was too precious for them.

From the day I was born they both cherished me with love, but in the end I turned away from Charlie. Just thinking about Charlie made me regret not answering his calls all those years ago, maybe if I had then I wouldn't be in this situation right now.

Charlie would have helped me, he would've chased Edward with his gun for getting his baby pregnant and not manning up to his responsibilities.

I laughed at the thought, if only it were true.

A sharp knock on the door brought me out my thoughts. I slowly opened the door, Edward stood there with a defeated look on his face.

"When you told me you were pregnant I was shocked, the thought scared me and made me happy at the same time. But the fear overtook and the only thought in my head was _'She has to get rid of it' _But when have you ever listened to what I've said?" he whispered, a slight smile gracing his lips.

"This isn't a bad thing Edward" I whispered, opening the door more and letting him in.

We both took a seat on my couch and sat facing each other.

"It is Bella"

"It's not. Plenty of couples get pregnant without planning it but it doesn't mean they abandon their responsibilities."

"This could kill you" he whispered with a far away look in his eyes.

I looked at him feeling bewildered. "Edward, what exactly are you talking about? I don't think were on the same page..."

"The Volturi will kill you and the baby Bella"

"V-volturi? Who are they?" I asked tentativly.

"There another criminal organisation and our enemy. When they find out your pregnant Bella they'll kill you! There looking for any excuse to ruin my family" he said, trying to hold my hand.

"Your brought me in to your lifestyle knowing the dangers?"

"I'm sorry" he whispered "I'm too selfish to let you go"

"Then don't let go of me now" I urged desperately.

"I wont" he promised "But you don't know the Volturi they will find a way to ruin us"

"As long as your here with me and OUR baby then we can fight anything off!"

He smiled, "Your determination and hope wont keep you alive Bella"

"But you will" I quickly added.

He bowed his head in defeat, "Don't hold your faith in me Bella"

"Don't lose your faith in yourself" I pleaded.

A short silence followed until Edward spoke, "If we do this Bella you'll have to leave EVERYTHING and come away with me"

"We'll keep the baby though?"

He sighed deeply before answering, "Yes"

"Then it's worth it" I said and hugged him with all my strength.

"This will be the hardest battle we'll fight Bella"

"We'll get through it, we have each other and the baby" I whispered reasuringly.

He nodded, "I hope your right..."

* * *

><p>So she's keeping the baby,what do you think? Dont forget the poll on my profile!<p>

To the reviewer 'Pamm', shes keeping the baby. Don't like it? then so be it.


	27. Decisions

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, I only own the storyline!**

**Read and Review please!**

**Thank you soooo much, I loved the reviews I read! Very soon i'll reply to them all! :)**

* * *

><p>Edward stayed over the night following our talk.<p>

The following morning, Edward was up before me, typing away on his phone with his back pressed against the headboard.

"What are you doing?" I croaked out through my sleepy haze.

"I'm searching for some houses on the internet" he stated.

"At this time?' I asked, turning over away from Edward to block out the sunlight streaming through the curtains.

"Bella, its 9am!"

"Too early" I replied, pulling the covers over me.

"And what do you suggest we do then?"

"Sleep?" I answered, with it coming out as a question.

"Nah" Edward replied teasingly.

"Don't sleep then" I huffed.

Edward chuckled, "I won't" he insisted.

Just as I was about to tell Edward to stuff it, a round of sickness enveloped me. Jumping out of bed I rushed in to the bathroom, emptying the contents of my stomach. I could hear Edward call out from the bedroom, asking me if I was ok. I brushed him off and went to brush and rinse my mouth.

Once I was done with my oh so familiar routine I trudged back in to my put his cell phone down on the bedside table and extended his arms out to me. I practically threw myself in to Edwards arms, he squeezed my body tightly in a comforting manner.

Edward brushed my hair out of my face, lathering kisses all over my face. I giggled at his antics, "St-stop Edw-ward" I said in between my laughs.

Edward eventually stopped and pulled us both underneath the covers, I turned over so my back was against Edwards stomach and he wrapped his arms around my front.

"How you feeling?" He asked gently.

I squeezed his fingers in reassurance, "Besides the morning sickness, I'm totally fine".

"Edward I was wondering..."

"Yeah? go on" he said, tracing patterns on my arm.

"Well erm...why don't we move to Forks?" I suggested.

"Forks? Where your dad lives?"

"Yeah" I said, gently nodding my head.

"I thought you don't speak to your dad?" he asked

"I dont, but I want to make ammends so...and its a small town too, its hardly likely the Volturi will come after us there"

I felt Edward nodding his head, "Your right in that sense"

Here comes the 'but' I thought.

"But I don't know if my family will like it there..."

Huh? Family?

I voiced my thoughts to Edward, "Your family?"

"Well yeah, if me and you are in danger than so are they. So wherever we move to my family will come with us and leave New York."

"Your family's willing to drop everything for us?" I asked, softly.

"They're family thats what we do and your family too now so..."

"That's really sweet" I said, touched by their willingness to rellocate for our safety.

"I'll have a talk with my family later today, i'll explain the situation and talk to them about Forks?" His breath tickling my neck.

"A-are you going to tell them that i'm...you know?"

"That your pregnant? Yeah" he responded.

Immediately I turned around, to face Edward. "You can't do that!" I yelled.

"Why not?" Edward asked, looking baffled.

"Because they'll hate me!" I said in a tone that showed it was obvious.

"What? No they won't" Edward insisted.

"They will, we're having a baby and we're not even married. They're going to think im a gold digger!"

Edward started chuckling and my emotions got the better of me, reducing me to tears.

Instantly Edward stopped and caged me in his arms. "They won't hate you" he whispered.

"You don't know that" I said, tears cascading down my face.

"And you do?" Edward retorted.

"I can make a good guess though" I said and buried my face in Edwards chest.

"Honestly Bella stop overreacting-"

I cut him off, "Overreacting? What if your son came home with his pregnant girlfriend. How would you react then?"

"I get where your coming from but Bella my family isn't like that. They're going to be over joyed" He said, lifting my face up and wiping my tears.

"Are you sure?" I whispered.

"Positive" Edward replied.

I nodded my head, "Ok"

"Bella, we're going to need to leave Phoenix soon, I was thinking about leaving tonight" Edward said, hesitantly.

"Tonight?"

"We'll go see my family in New York and then we'll relocate"

"Oh erm, ok..." I said softly, not really knowing what else to say.

"Great" Edward responded, getting out of bed. "Get ready then, we have a lot to do today" Edward added and made his way in to the bathroom.

I sighed, lying down on my back on the bed. The first thing we were going to have to do was go see my mum and tell her I was pregnant.

_Can't wait for that conversation. _I thought sarcastically. Today was going to be a long day!

* * *

><p>So what did you think?<p>

Don't forget the poll on my profile...

I have another fic, 'Every Action Has A Reaction' Go check it out guys! xx


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does.

Sorry for the wait, hope the chapter makes up for it xx

* * *

><p>"You coming in, Edward?"<p>

"Try and stop me" he replied and got out the car, strolling over to my side to open the door.

I grasped Edwards hand and stepped out the door. I clutched his hand tightly, as we walked up the pathway that let up to mums and Phil's home.

We had to inform my mum about the baby and our decision about moving and there was no time like the present, especially considering we might be heading out of Phoenix tonight.

"Calm down, Bella" Edward soothed.

My nerves got the better of me, making me clutch Edwards hand even tighter than I already was as we stood on the porch.

"Bella" Edward winced in pain, "You'll burst a vein in my hand at this rate, calm down"

Just as I was about to mutter 'sorry', the door to the house flew open and mum stood on the other side, grinning brightly.

"Bella" she greeted happily, grabbing me in one of her bone crushing hugs.

Mum pulled back, her eyes dancing over Edward. "And who do we have here?" She asked, the glint in her eyes told me she knew who he was.

"Mum, this is-"

"My name's Edward Cullen, Mrs Dwyer" Edward said, cutting me off, his voice was soft and melodic. "I'm Bella's boyfriend" he introduced, extending his hand out to my mother.

Ignoring Edwards extended hand, mum crushed Edward in to a hug, his arms lay still at his side and a look of shock graced his face.

Mum doesn't really shake hands, I should have mentioned this to Edward earlier, oh well. My bad.

The sight was almost comical, I had to refrain from laughing hysterically at Edward's reaction.

Mum pulled away, taking a good look at Edward, "Well aren't you a stunner"

I giggled at Edwards expression and I was almost certain I saw a hint of a blush along his cheeks. "Mum your embarrassing him" I said, jumping in to save my boyfriend, from the wrath of my mothers comments.

"Come in, come in" Mum said quickly, motioning for us to enter. We stepped in and mum ushered us in to the living room, offering us some beverages, but we both declined.

"What about food? Are you guys hungry? I can whip something up..." Mum chattered on, no doubt excited I brought a guy to meet her. This was a first and it seemed as if mum wanted to pull out all the stops to welcome Edward, but we just don't have enough time.

"Mum sit down, we need to talk. Its important"

"What is it, Bella" Mums asked tentatively, slowly moving over to the couch opposite Edward.

I didn't know how to say it, so I just came out with it. "Mum, I'm pregnant"

The silence in the room was deafening, I could hear my heart beat in my ears and the clock ticking away the seconds.

Mum's eyes just stared at me, I couldn't comprehend what she was thinking and I was starting to get worried.

"Mum, say something"

At the sound of my voice, mum snapped out of her daze and squealed, "I'm going to be a grandmother"

Edward and I exchanged a look, neither of us expecting this reaction.

"Your not mad?" I asked, confused.

"No. Of course not, why would you even think that?" She asked, her brown eyes sparkling in excitement.

"Because I'm having a baby out of wedlock..."

Mum sighed and began, "Bella, were in the twenty-first century. Having a baby out of wedlock isn't frowned upon in this day and age"

"Oh, ok" I said, too stunned to say any more. I turned my eyes to Edward, a smirk was prominent on his face, he obviously liked what my mum said.

"How far along are you?" Mum asked unable to contain her joy.

"A few weeks" I muttered robotically.

Mum nodded at the information and turned to Edward, "I'm guessing your the father?"

I felt Edward nod his head in reply, next to me.

Mum clapped to herself, grinning jubilantly. "This baby's going to be gorgeous, what with you two as its parents"

I blushed at mums words and Edward grinned in reply. "Mum, there's something else"

"What is it?" She asked excitedly, probably thinking I was going to tell her something good, but it was far from it.

"Me and Edward, we're moving to Forks"

"Forks?" Mum asked shocked, as to why I would want to relocate there after she had fled from it.

"Yeah..." I trailed.

"Why?"

"Edwards family are moving there and so will Edward, its only right I move with him. Plus it gives me a chance to make amends with dad." I explained.

"Oh...I won't see the baby?" Mum asked, her face twisted in to a frown.

I didn't know what to say, because even I didn't know if she'd be able to see the baby what with out predicament.

A second past and Edward broke the silence, "Mrs Dwyer, I myself will make sure you get to see this baby, I'll even pay for you to come to Forks every month, if you want"

At Edwards soft words, mum broke in to a smile, "Really?"

Edward nodded his head in reply and that's all the reassurance mum needed.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Mum asked me.

"It is" I said, adding a smile for her benefit.

"Ok then. So when do you leave for Forks?"

"Tonight" Edwards voice answered.

"Well you two definitely know what you want" Mum said and smiled meekly, "As long as you two are happy, that's all that matters"

I felt my eyes well up at mums words. I stood up and stepped over to mum, who stood too and hugged her tightly, cherishing the moment.

I pulled back, "I'll miss you" I whispered, tears streaming down my face. Mum stroked my hair and pulled me in again, a few minutes later we finally pulled apart and said our goodbyes and left the house.

Edward held my hand tightly in his own, my tears continued to fall. Edward didn't say anything and silently drove us back to my apartment.

Sometime later I heard the engine turn off, my sobs had died down except for the odd few.

"Are you ok?" Edward whispered softly.

I wiped my cheeks and turned to the side, facing Edward and nodded my head slowly.

Without another word, Edward got out the car, coming round to my side and opened the door, pulling me out. Once I was out, Edward pulled me in to his body, one of his arms going around my shoulder and the other around my waist.

I buried my head in Edwards shoulders, the tears started again and within seconds I was full out sobbing, unable to stop myself. The pain of leaving mum was far worse than I thought. Edward held on to me for dear life, running his fingers through my hair as I cried.

My legs started to feel weak, and Edward sensed this and lifted me up in to his arms, where I buried my face in to his shoulder.

Edward didn't say anything and led us up to my apartment and somehow managed to get my keys, letting us in.

I felt my body press down on something soft, through my wet eyelids I saw it was my bed.

Edward lay down infront of me, wiping away my tears and held me till I fell asleep...

* * *

><p>Let me know what you thought? xx<p> 


End file.
